Friendship?
by Chaotic Consumption
Summary: A story about the kids on the meteor meeting up with everyone on Jade's ship, pretty much only focusing on John and Karkat. This is not remotely related to how everything actually went down but, i couldn't get the friendship stairs out of my head. Hope you enjoy if you read it. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: So I started this before I got caught up with Homestuck. I couldn't get friendship stairs out of my head because they sounded amazing! I know a shitload of facts in here are wrong so if you want you can just consider it an AU! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing especially not Homestuck, that shit is just so amazing how could I create something like that? :3**

Today was it, the day I would finally get to re-unite with my bro and meet my eccentric troll friends. After being separated for 3 years were finally meeting up, as you can tell playing ghost busters and helping Jasper-sprite get away from Jade kind of lost its allure, especially after doing it for 3 years. I can't wait to give my best bro a tender embrace and give Rose a super friendly hug. What I'm most excited for though is meeting Karkat, that crabby little troll was my favorite even better than Vriska! He always finds ways to amuse me without even trying, especially when he actually attempts to troll me. This is it; they'll be here any second now. I can see their meteor gliding safely down towards our ship it's getting closer, closer, closer, closer, closer times 20…Here it is. The meteor has finally landed on the deck of our space ship, I watch as people and grey skinned trolls glide out of a door-shaped hole in the side of it. First to walk out is a girl troll with short-styled hair wearing a long red skirt and a black shirt with the Virgo sign on it, she was discussing something with Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled towards her with a wave, she turned towards me at the sound of my voice.

"Hello John." I walked up and held out my arms as we shared a nice friendly hug. Once we let go she grabbed the slightly taller troll's hand.

"John, this is Kanaya my girlfriend or as her culture calls my matesprit. Kanaya this is John one of my good friends." Kanaya turned towards me with a polite smile and offered me her hand, I took it and we shook hands.

"Nice to officially meet you John." She spoke every word with confidence and precision, it was awesome.

"Hi Kanaya, nice to meet you too!" After our introductions Rose and Kanaya excused themselves and went to look for Jade while I went to the other people who had already come out of the meteor. Looking around I saw some Ben Stiller shades and ran over to my best bro, he was hanging out with a short person I recognized from Skaia, and a short girl troll with sharp teeth and red glasses.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!" He turned around at the sound of my voice and held out his arms for me.

"Jooooooooooooooooooooohn!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!"

"Jooooooooooooooooooooohn!" We finally reached each other and shared the most tender of all bro hugs making up for lost time with that tender embrace. We let go after a while and Dave introduced me to his companions.

"This is Terezi and the Mayor of Can Town." I shook their hands and Terezi gave me a friendly lick on the cheek before I left them to continue their conversations. Next I walked over to a group of three trolls and I know one of them had to be Karkat. There was a cute girl troll with a huge head of dark curly hear wearing an array of jewels and gold, carrying a 2x3 trident next to her was a guy, he had short black hair with a purple streak in the front and was wearing a cape with an old blue scarf, he looked like a hipster-wizard-combo thing, sitting across from them with a scowl on his face was a tiny troll with nubby horns and unruly short black hair, he was wearing a black shirt with a grey cancer sign along with grey skinny jeans and black converse type shoes. By the look of the group I could tell that Karkat was the cute looking girl-NOT! He was definitely the tiny scowling troll, I ran over to the group to introduce myself.

"Karkat!" The crabby troll looked over at the sound of his name, the scowl moving off his face in favor of a confused look. Once I reached them I was slightly out of breath for some reason, I took a moment to breathe.

"It's me, John!" At the sound of my name he looked exasperated but got trampled by the girl before he could say anything.

"Hi John, I'm Feferi and that's Eridan. I've been looking forward to meeting you all!" I eagerly shook her hand and turned to Eridan as well but he gave a disgusted sneer so I just pulled my hand back a little awkwardly. Rubbing the back of my neck I gave a smile.

"It's nice to finally see you guy's too, I've been waiting for a long time now. Um, would you guys mind if I took Karkat somewhere really quick though?" Feferi gave me an excited nod and pulled an unhappy Eridan along with her. Karkat wasn't paying attention to our conversation so I just decided to pull him along with me. He cursed, grumbled, and fought almost the whole way there but gave up when he realized it was useless.

"Where the fuck are you taking me Egderp?"

"Shoosh! We'll be there in a second." He continued to grumble quietly the whole way there as I laughed. We reached our destination after about five minutes of walking, it was a giant stairwell covered in layers of pillows in all shapes and sizes, extremely soft and tested out by myself, grade a craftsmanship if I do say so myself.

"What the fuck? Is this a stupid human custom or something?" Karkat looked towards me with his face twisted in confusion which I laughed at before responding.

"Sort of, it's like…a friendship ritual." Smiling at my cleverness I gently pushed Karkat towards the stairs of course he struggled against me.

"Hold up a second fuckass! What exactly do I have to do?" Oh shit I didn't expect him to be smart, I have to think fast.

"Just put on this cool hat, face me, then bro fist!" As soon as we bro-fisted I took my chance and shoved him down the steps. Karkat went screaming profanities at me as I laughed, he kept rolling down head over heals over, over, and over again till he reached the bottom where I caught him on a gust of wind.

"Wasn't that fun Karkat?" After he got over the shock a bone-chilling glare was sent my way.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU GOG DAMNED NOOKSNIFFER! WHO THE FUCK PUSHES A PERSON THEY JUST MET DOWN A PADDED STAIRWELL? THAT IS NOT A PROPER GREETING YOU DIPSHIT!" He continued to yell until his face was flushed in anger and he was panting from exertion.

"Karkat that was friendship!" He gave me a look like I was on crack or something before roughly grabbing my shoulders.

"How in the actual fuck was that even remotely relating to gog damned friendship?" I shook out of his grip and floated in front of his, gesturing to the stairwell.

"Don't you see Karkat? Friendship is manly bro-fists before being shoved down a staircase by a pranking master!" My smile grew even wider as he crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"I fucking hate you Egbert…"


End file.
